Warrod Sequen
|-|Warrod Sequen= |-|Fairy Tail Zero= Summary Warrod Sequen (ウォーロッド・シーケン Wōroddo Shīken) is one of the Ten Wizard Saints and among them, he is ranked fourth in terms of strength of the Four Gods of Ishgar and the Wizard Saints in general. He was also one of the founding members of Fairy Tail, and now serves as one of the eight members of the reformed Magic Council, alongside the other Wizard Saints, barring Makarov and God Serena. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Likely High 7-A Name: Warrod Sequen Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Mage | Human (?), Mage, Ranked Fourth Wizard Saint in Ishgar, God of Ishgar Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Plant Manipulation | Magic, Controlling Nature, Longevity Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Comparable to Yuri Dreyar) | Likely Large Mountain level (Capable of restraining God Serena's movement. Higher in rank than Jura) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Jura) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ (Damaged Blue Skull Mages with physical strikes) | Likely Large Mountain Class with magic (Managed to temporarily restrain God Serena) Durability: Large Town level+ (Comparable to Yuri Dreyar) | Likely Large Mountain level (Took some attacks from God Serena before being defeated) Stamina: Peak Human (A fit, young treasure hunter) Range: Standard melee range with unarmed combat | At least 2000 kilometers with his Green Magic Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Average; skilled in combat | Very high; a powerful mage and is incredibly experienced in his Green Magic. Is recognized as wise and skilled enough to be one of the Four Gods of Ishgar, dwarfing even Jura Neekis in raw magical power and experience. Weaknesses: His physical constitution has weakened in his old age, leaving him much more vulnerable in close combat. His magic is not designed for actual direct combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): A supportive Magic capable of controlling nature, while stated to have little to no offensive capabilities, Warrod can regardless use this Magic for amazing feats befitting one of the Ten Wizard Saints, such as instantly creating any kinds of plants for various purposes, with some of them even having the ability to move on their own at high speed to a desired destination.According to Warrod himself, he has been using this Magic in order to stop deserts from spreading. *'Tree Creation:' Warrod is able to create trees. *'Flowing Giant Tree:' After performing an unknown incantation while holding his staff, Warrod creates a tree that moves at great speed to a desired location, regardless of the distance. The tree then acts like a vehicle or an animal, as stated by the Fairy Tail Mages who rode it to reach the Sun Village. Longevity: Through unknown means, Magical or otherwise, Warrod has been living for more than one century as even 105 years ago, he was a Mage old and capable enough to be one of Fairy Tail's founding members. Key: Fairy Tail Zero | Fairy Tail Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Plant Users Category:Wood Users Category:Tier 7